Ignition
by vee.gotswag
Summary: He's an elite secret agent of Konohagakure. But somehow, she got him under his knees. And frankly, he likes it. [SasuSaku. Credits to annria2002 of DeviantArt for the cover. 3]


**HELLOOOOOOO. **

**I've tried to do two One-Shot Stories, because I think my writing's got really rusty over the years that I haven't written anything except school papers. Oh well, here's my first attempt at a multiple-chapter story. **

**I love telling stories in Sasuke's perspective. I think there's less dialogue, more description, because Sasuke's a really observant type of person. Hehehehe. AND I LOVE USING HIS COCKINESS IN CONVERSATIONS. Awesome kid. That guy is a blessing in the anime world. 3**

**Anyway, I'm aiming for a main SasuSaku with a little NaruHina on the side. Please please please watch out for the next chapters. **

**Thank y'all! Love love love. Xoxo**

* * *

_INTRO:_

Konohagakure Agency. It's one of the more-advanced and skillfully hidden underground headquarters of a secret agency. It's one of the most important branches of secret agencies all over the world. Its agents are top-notch and elite. They had to undergo rigorous life-or-death training before they can be considered as part of the force. Once a trainee is in, it's time to say goodbye to the normal life. Because a KG-Agent's life's never normal. They're specialty is not limited to one or two. It includes infiltration, assassination, protection, and many more. Ultimately, they can do anything.

**And that's the life that Uchiha Sasuke lives.**

For Sasuke, at 25 years of age, the most traumatizing scene in his whole life was when he saw his parents die before his eyes. When he was put into the training pool, he and his brother worked harder than anyone. He excelled in shooting, maneuvering, killing, disguising, and many more. He came out as part of the crème of the crop, and got partnered, which is a signal of his being officially called a KG-Agent.

* * *

**Chapter One: Freeze**

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Wait for me!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled to his partner. The former ran faster to catch up because apparently, Sasuke had no intention to slow down, as he merely put his hands inside his pocket and ignored the latter. "It's so early in the morning. Don't be mean like that, _dattebayo._" Naruto whined, earning him a "Hn" from Sasuke, a typical response of him. Naruto just made a face, stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and continued walking. He raised his arms and put them behind his head to support it. "Neh, we're going on a mission, right? For us to be called at this time of the night. I was so hooked up watching a new episode of this new series. What a shame."

"Yes, I think so." Sasuke replied. "I got a bad feeling about the mission, though."

Naruto flashed him a confused look. "Huh? Why?"

"Gut feel." Naruto still look dumbfounded. Sasuke sighed. "Nevermind."

Naruto tried to think about what Sasuke just said and merely looked ahead to where they're heading. They stopped in front of a metal gate, and while Sasuke activated the lock and brought down the eye scanner, a sly smile crept to Naruto's face and said, "So, Sasuke, you didn't tell me you had woman instincts." He laughed annoyingly, his arms leaving his head and went to his stomach to clutch it. Sasuke's annoyance became evident at the ridiculous joke his partner had just pulled off at him. "Sasuke, you're gay, you're so gay, you act like a woman. Hahahaha!" He stopped when he felt Sasuke's fist hit the top of his head real hard, and he clutched it to try to ease the searing pain. "_Dattebayo, _you're more impatient today. Are you on your period?" He laughed again.

"Shut up, dobe. You're the fucking gay one, sporting a blonde hair." He retorted back, earning him a violent reaction from the object of his joke.

"You dare say that again to me, teme!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, who just shrugged it off and continued walking, leaving Naruto behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" He ran off to catch up. They continued walking until they reached the elevator, which led them to the bottommost floor where the Chief Executive's office is. They entered the room and were welcomed with the most girly and pinkish office they have ever seen, contrary to the very masculine interior of their agency beyond this. They went directly and bowed down to Tsunade, and she acknowledged their presence as they did so.

"This is your target." Chief Executive Tsunade wasted no time and immediately went down to business. The projector automatically went on, and on the bare wall, a picture of a very attractive woman, with black-blue locks that reaches up to her waist, and lavender eyes, was shown. Her image conveyed a very elitist and glamorous vibe. Naruto looked extremely excited.

"Wooooooow! She looks cute! Teme! I got dibs on that, neh!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed, pulling Sasuke back and forth to prove his point. He immediately fell quiet upon Sasuke's death glare accompanied with a dangerously whispered _let go_, and Tsunade's sudden anger explosion.

"BEHAVE UZUMAKI! Listen carefully, I will discuss the mission now. This is Hyuuga Hinata, heir of one of the wealthiest man in the world and of the Hyuuga Corporation. Their influence with the countries all over the world is so great. They're revered as one of the most successful business tycoons of this age. However, we've received intel regarding a move of the Otogakure to recruit her. We can't let that happen." Naruto crossed his arms, while Sasuke stood silently, and listened intently, absorbing each word that Tsunade says. "Otogakure would be in a great advantage if they would be able to. As you all know, Otogakure is notorious. They kill…for fun. They have no morals, no values, and they're out of control. They do not follow and receive orders from anyone, not even the government…"

"So the mission is, that we stop the Otogakure from getting her?" Sasuke said.

"That's a part of it. This is part of the umbrella mission of getting rid of the Otogakure. The government itself wanted to make sure of that, and is paying us a large sum of money in order to eliminate them. It would also do us good if we get them out of the way. But for the two of you, the mission is to try to get her to trust at least one of you, while the other wards off Otogakure, just in case they attack. If we manage to get her to trust either of you, we can recruit her ourselves." Tsunade explained, earning Sasuke's nod of understanding. "Understood?" The both of them nodded. "Alright. You'll be going to the banquet hosted by the Hyuuga. It's not just any party…It's a _VIP_ party. Make sure to wear your best suits. It'll be on the 14th of February, three days from now. Get your gadgets from the tech room, and some cash money from the finance, and get your asses out of here."

"Yes! We get money!" Naruto yelled, while Sasuke smirked. Sasuke raised his hand to catch the attention of Tsunade, who acknowledged it. "Why do we have to recruit her too?"

Tsunade smiled a little before remarking, "You've always been the sharp one. Just like your father." Sasuke did not show any emotion on his face. "You know I don't have to answer this. But first, resources and influence. I'd rather we get her than let her be taken and be controlled by Otogakure. Two, the Recruitment is eyeing Hyuuga Neji to be recruited. That is all I'm answering for now. I have trust in the two of you. You're top of your batch. It's time to prove yourselves that we are right in believing in you, and you show that in this legitimate mission."

_A chance to get out there and prove ourselves, _Sasuke thought. "Let's go, Naruto!" He nodded to his partner, who gave him an okay sign in return. And with that, the two of them left.

* * *

The premiere Fire Hotel is the venue for the biggest A-List banquet of the year. It's been the talk of the town for the past month, and all guests invited are either government-secured or the most elite in the business world. It's a gathering of the most powerful people in the world, and the Hyuuga family is hosting it.

Sasuke entered the premises first and flashed a special government ID to the registrar, who hid her astonishment immediately as it came. _1__st__ rule: Never stand out. _Sasuke reminded himself and slid his way to the corner of the grand hall, to the area where the drinks are. His movements are natural and graceful, and he blends in with the crowd of people wearing suits and ties. He sported a crisp black suit with checked blue tie to keep it simple. Unfortunately for him, he unintentionally almost always breaks this first rule; he effortlessly makes several women's heads turn, and eyes ogle, at him. In these cases, he nonetheless ignores them.

_"I'm going in, over."_ Naruto, through a mini mic in Sasuke's ear, said. Sasuke tapped his earpiece without looking suspicious, and the sound of which is the signal that he acknowledged it. He helped himself to a glass of red wine by getting one from a waiter that passed by and let his eyes wander around the room, looking as if he's checking out the décor and design of the carpeted floor or the elegant gold-colored walls, but at the same time, looking for the target face shown to them. As he took a sip of the glass of wine, he caught the eye of one middle-age woman who's looking at him seductively and winked at him. He took a sip again and avoided the eye contact. From the corner of his eye, he saw the same woman walking towards him, and so, he walked away from where he currently is as natural as possible, and tried to blend in once more with the crowd in the middle of the hall, losing the woman in the process. He sighed in relief, but was stopped immediately when a woman bumped hard unto his arm, splashing the remainder of the red wine down his shirt and suit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The woman swung around to Sasuke and saw the damage that she caused. Sasuke looked down and saw that his undershirt and suit are heavily stained with red wine that the woman accidentally poured unto him. A panicked hand reached out with a handkerchief and was trying to wipe it up, albeit unsuccessfully. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, oh my god, I'm really, really sorry" she kept saying. Sasuke brushed off her hand impatiently to stopped her and muttered 'it's fine', choosing to walk away, still looking down at the stain. _Fuck, the Disguise department will kill me. _From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto just looking at him. Sasuke can tell that he's going to be made fun of again after this mission.

_Tch. I knew I should've brought an extra. Damn it._ Sasuke thought, while trying to think of a way to clean the mess in front of his shirt. A tug on his left arm made him look to his back; it was the same woman from earlier. "I'm really sorry. I would like to make it up, please." She said, offering an apologetic smile. "I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Please, please, please do accept my offer. I can get you a new suit immediately." The woman named Sakura reached out her hand, took Sasuke's, and shook it. _God damn it. It's a good thing you're pretty. I could've punched you right now._

_2__nd__ rule: Never give out your real name._ "There's no need for that. I'm Sai." The girl named Sakura smiled. "Sai. That's a nice name. Anyway, please, my friend owns this hotel. I can ask for an extra suit for you. I'll pay for it, if they ask for a sum."

"No, it's okay. You really don't have to do it." Sasuke replied, but Sakura wasn't even listening. Sakura took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, and Sasuke protested, but there was not much he can do. Sakura was persistent. At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Naruto near the food table, and conversing with the a man with long, brown hair, and…_lavender eyes?_ _A Hyuuga?_ _That dobe. At least he's doing his job. _"Alright, just get on with it."

"I promise you, we'll be quick." Sakura smiled and led him to the second floor, where the suit booth is located. They walked down the hall, and Sakura already let go of Sasuke's hand. An awkward vibe surrounded them, and Sakura tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Sai, how do you know the Hyuuga?" she randomly asked.

Sasuke recalled the cheat sheet they had whenever it's inevitable that they were asked questions. "Yes, my father once had a business dealing with them." He replied, and hoped she wouldn't ask another question, a wish that didn't wasn't answered. "Oh, I see. What business are you in?" She probed.

"A big business."

"I see…" Sakura said. "So, you're kinda big, huh?"

Sasuke almost stopped at his tracks. "What?"

"I meant, you're kind of a big thing, you know, dealing with the Hyuuga's." Sakura smiled awkwardly. Sasuke replied with his typical 'hn', feeling a bit embarrassed that he reacted that way to such an innocent retort by the woman. _She doesn't seem to be harmless. And she's pretty hot too._ Sasuke was following her, and he can't help but check her out from behind. He's a man after all, he tells himself, as he surveyed her body. She's wearing a tube gown that embraces her voluptuous curves, with a dangerously long slit that reaches just below three inches of her hips, revealing her long and flawless leg as she walks. Her heels, Sasuke saw, were around 4-5 inches long, her top of the head on the same level as Sasuke's eyes. He stopped looking when he heard her say something. "You can't take your eyes off of me, can't you?" she said, suddenly turning her head behind her to look at Sasuke. The latter almost blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't flatter yourself." He immediately said.

"You sound defensive," she said, with a sexy smirk at the corner of her lips.

He caught that. He's ego grew, and he thought to himself, _so, you're playing that game, huh. Two can play at it_. "You're not too bad yourself, _accidentally_ pouring down my wine to isolate me from the crowd. Who knows where you're bringing me."

"Oh, please don't think like that. I have no bad intentions." Sakura looked back and winked at him.

"Hn."

They stopped at a shop, and looking in; Sasuke thought,_ it does look like a suit shop_.

"See? I wasn't bringing you anywhere shady, Sai-sama." She winked, and led him inside. We'll get you a new pair in no time." Sakura said. She waved at the middle-aged woman stationed at the front of desk, which smiled warmly in return, stood up, and disappeared to the other side of the divider. Sakura led Sasuke to the plush couch situated directly across the counter.

Sasuke was caught off-guard when Sakura seductively and aggressively pushed him down the couch, which he fell in to, and got more surprised when she suddenly straddled him, her arms going to his shoulders, her face threateningly close to his. "Unless, of course, you wanted to be shady…" She said to him, staring down at his onyx eyes.

He smirked at the aggressive woman on top of him, and said, "At least, I have self-control. You can't even keep your hands to yourself." Sakura smiled and lowered her face further down, her lips hovering just a few centimeters from his.

"I guess you're just too irresistible."

Sasuke smirked up to her and stared intensely back to her eyes, "I know I am irresistible."

"What do you think of me then?" she said, barely breathing the words into Sasuke's ear. He almost shivered at the sensation.

Sasuke thought he felt something rough brush his pants, but ignored it. Instead, he let his right arm snake Sakura's waist, and his left pulled her head to close the gap between the two of them. His lips found hers and aggressively kissed her hard. She caught him by surprised when her tongue traced his lips, and he granted her entrance to his mouth. He battled her aggressiveness and let his hands wander her body, while she felt her hands cling to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. _Oh wow, she's good. She's really good. _His left hand grabbed her hair and pulled it back, and he helped himself to the luscious, supple skin of her neck. He nibbled the skin just above her collarbone, and he got extremely turned on with the sound she released from her mouth.

"I knew it was a good idea to _accidentally_ pour down the wine on you. Sai-_kun..._" she sexily purred, as her hands found its way down and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's get rid of this. You'll be changing this later." she winked down at him and kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip before her tongue found his again. _Oh Kami, I have a mission. Why now? _He groaned when he felt her hips buck forward and hit his sensitive spot between his legs. He let his hands wonder and massage the legs he was checking out earlier, but Sakura's hand stopped his left hand, bring it up, and made it hold her head. He complied, while he let his unrestrained hand free to go wherever. Unable to control himself, he spanked her thigh, revealed by her gown's slit, making her gasp. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you, Sai-kun?" She said to his ear, as she took hold of his arms and put it on the side. He complied. And suddenly felt a surge of panic.

Too late.

_WHAT THE FUCK-_

He let his guard down. The couch apparently had some device that straps the person unto it. The moment Sakura pushed his arm down, it all went to fast. His arms, waist, and legs were strapped by the mechanisms of the couch. Sakura stood up and stepped back, opened the slit of her dress to reveal a strapped pistol secured on her right leg. She pulled it, positioned it with her hands and pointed it at Sasuke. Almost immediately, the woman from the counter earlier, as well as three other people, appeared behind her, with all their guns pointed at Sasuke.

_Fuck. I got busted. _Sasuke said, eyeing Sakura and shooting daggers at her. He desperately tried to break free from the straps, but they seem durable. He counted them from his arms to his legs, _25 all in all. What the fuck is this thing._ He looked up once again at Sakura, who, he noticed, seem to be expertly holding the gun. Her stance is balanced, the grip is firm, and the distance from her chest to the gun is perfect. _I got tied up. She's good. _

_Who are you... Haruno Sakura._

"Freeze. Who are you, and what are you looking for here?"


End file.
